Insane Guy of DOOM's Super Holiday Spectacular!
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A collection of Christmas story's from Danny Phantom, Invader ZIM, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Illegal Danish. Parings are DannyXSam, MulchsminionXRasi, MulchsminionXSam one sided secret crush on him. Discontinued.
1. Danny's Christmas Present

Finally an update my christmas story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a well lit dining room somewhere in Azeroth. There were many people sitting around the table that took up half the room. At the head was Mulchsminion, to his left was Rasi, Flovian, and Zinwraith. To his right were Basutei, Puff, and that Gnome person whose name was never mentioned (not to be confused with Dirti). Then at the kiddy table sat Dirti, Danny, Sam, Billy, and High Warlord Van Krakken.

HWVK: WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT HERE! I'm oldest here, being a rotting corpse and all.

Zinwraith: And that's why you don't get to sit at the grown-up table. You're a winy brat!

HWVK: Grrr.

Danny: Okay, why don't I tell a story so you guys don't kill each other.

Mulchsminion: Okay.

Danny Narrating

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas moring my family and I were opening presents. But one of them was twice as big as the others. I looked at the tag it read "For Danny's eyes only.".

Jack: Well Danny you better take it up to your room. If Santa says its secret then we'd better keep it secret.

Maddie: THERE IS NO SANTA!  
Jack: LIAR!

Jazz: I'm surrounded by idiots...

So I took the present up to my room and pulled the cover off. And Sam jumped out covered in wrapping paper!

Sam: Merry Christmas Danny! Wow, that sounded weird being Jewish and all.

Danny: (creeped out) Um merry Christmas Sam.

Sam: Enough chit-chat. I think its time you unwrapped your present.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flovian: Stop! I really don't think we need to hear the end of **that** story.

Danny: But I was getting to the good part.

Puff: No I'm afraid the Drawf"s right. We're already pushing K+ as it is.

Dirti: What? I don't get it.

Mulchsminion: And I hope you never do Dirti. I hope you never do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter one anyone who are confused on the cast its simple. Everyone except Danny, Sam, and Billy are from the internet series "Illegal Danish" go to www(dot)myndflame(dot)com for more info. And Mulchsminion is a World of Warcraft character played by a friend of mine.


	2. Double Feature

The door burst open and two green people entered the room.

Invader ZIM: Are we late?

Fred Fredburger: YES!

Basutei: They're not sitting at our table.

Invader ZIM: Well I did something evil. Don't you want to know what?

Sam: Not really.

Puff: I'd rather argue with my girlfriend about my spending habits and she's not here.

Fred: Yes.

ZIM: Okay then I the amazing ZIM! Shall tell a story better than all the stories ever told.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZIM Narrating

It all started when something happened. He, he look at me **so amazing **and ZIMMY. Then the dirt-monster giant-headed enormous cranium Dib showed up.

Dib: (To the heavens) MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

ZIM: How could you here that?  
Dib: I don't know. It's kind of creepy.

Fred: YES!

ZIM: GET OUT OF THE STORY OF ZIM NOW!!!

Fred: Yes. (Leave)

Now AS I WAS SAYING! My incredible brain of ZIM had cooked up an evil plan.

ZIM: Hey Dib!

Dib: Huh?

I threw a rabid squid at giant head. I'M SO AMAZING!

Dib: AHHH! (Runs around screaming as a squid mauls him)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZIM: And then Dib stopped breathing. THE END!

Sam and High Warlord Van Krakken clapped everyone else just stared at the alien.

Fred Fredburger on the other hand and gotten up and was standing at the center of the room.

Fred: I like to tell stories here's a good one the momma told and sometimes she back me cookies with chocolate chips and sometimes she bakes peanut butter bars and sometimes she doesn't bake me anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred Fredburger Narrating

I like music, I like, I like music that goes like this FA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAA! But sometimes I like the music that goes like this na na la na na la! And I also like the music that goes like this BOOM BA BOOM BA BOOM BOOM! Yes.

ZIM: Get on with the story chub monster!

Once there was a moose with a glowy nose. None of the other moose liked him or let him play their moose games. But his nose really was glowy. Yes. And he then ate cocktail weenies. I like cocktail weenies! And filling out paper work, and frozen yogurt.

Billy: I love those things too! But not as much as nachos!

I like nachos. And I can spell my name my real good. F-R-E-D F-R-E-D-B-U-R-(Long Pause)G-E-R! Fred Fredburger! YES!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stared at Fred.

Dirti: I thought it was awesome! Does anyone wanna join my guild?

All: NO!

Dirti: But what's wrong with the Knights of the Totally Awesome and Happy Making Friendly Time?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is a vote it will be either: How Zinwraith met Santa Claus or The Toilet that Almost Ruined Christmas.


End file.
